dirum major
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Lelaki buta itu membangkitkan ketakutan baru untuk Isabeau. {canon, masa renaisans}
_(Lelaki buta itu membangkitkan ketakutan baru untuk Isabeau.)_

.

.

.

 **dirum major**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Spain/Belgium. **Genre** : Drama. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : canon, european renaissance setting.

* * *

.

 _[_ _latin_ _: dirum — fearful things ]_

.

.

Isabeau menaruh keranjang tomat-tomatnya dengan cepat di tepian jalan begitu saja. Ia meneriakkan _hush, hush!_ dari kejauhan, anjing itu pun pergi semakin jauh.

Sayang sekali, percuma saja, tangan lelaki itu sudah berdarah. Matanya menatap kosong pada kanvasnya. Tangannya yang lain meraba-raba, akhirnya menemukan luka yang menganga dan ia menekan-nekannya. Isabeau tiba saat lelaki itu pada akhirnya berhasil menghentikan sedikit pendarahan.

"Biar kubantu." Isabeau menyobek bagian bawah tuniknya, sepanjang yang ia bisa, dan segera dibalutkannya pada lengan lelaki tersebut. Perempuan itu sendiri mendesis saat membantu, sementara pria itu tampak biasa saja dengan lukanya.

"Aku akan memanggilkan temanku. Dia akan mencarikan seorang tabib. Ia penguasa daerah sini jadi ... kurasa ... ia bisa membantu," Isabeau berkata dengan sedikit cemas, Antonio tak diketemukan di manapun tetapi ia telanjur berjanji. Dan sekarang kerongkongannya pahit.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nak. Anjing itu sepertinya memang dendam padaku, ha ha ha." Jemarinya mengelus kain yang telah rapat menutup lukanya. "Terima kasih telah membantuku. Semoga aku tidak merepotkanmu."

"Aku takut aku tidak mengobati luka ini dengan benar, Pak, jadi ... bolehkah kita menunggu temanku agar ia bisa membantu kita?"

"Tidak usah. Aku bahkan pernah digigit anjing yang lebih besar lagi. Ini tidak apa-apa. Akan segera sembuh secepatnya. Untung sekali dia tidak menggigit tangan kanan."

Lelaki itu tak bisa membuka matanya dengan baik. Isabeau melihat kecacatan pada iris matanya yang sangat keruh, dan mata kiri hanya bisa berkedip dengan sangat pelan. Suatu hal yang mencengangkan jika menghubungkan semua ini dengan apa yang berada di kanvasnya; sebuah hasil sapuan-sapuan kuas yang terdiri dari berbagai warna yang—anehnya—tepat sekali. Entah lelaki ini pernah melihat dunia nyata sebelumnya, atau semua ini adalah perkara magis, Isabeau tak berani mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Apa kau mau membeli lukisanku, Nona?"

Isabeau tercekat. Ia tidak jadi menawarkan bantuan lebih banyak lagi, salah satunya adalah berlari ke sekeliling pasar untuk menemukan Antonio lagi.

"Te-tentu saja, Pak! Berapapun yang kau minta, akan kuberikan!" ucapnya keras sambil meraba saku di kanan tuniknya sendiri. Ada cukup koin sisa pemberian Antonio. Akan lebih baik jika lelaki itu bisa datang sesegera mungkin agar lebih banyak yang bisa diberikan.

"Sebelumnya, kukatakan lebih dulu. Aku mengajar di universitas yang kusandari ini."

Isabeau, merasa terlalu hanyut dengan suasana, baru menyadari di mana mereka berada. Tembok batu itu menjulang tinggi, membatasi mereka berdua dengan ruangan-ruangan belajar yang sudah berdiri selama puluhan tahun tersebut. Langit sudah mulai gelap di atas sana, dengan gumpalan-gumpalan mendung yang Isabeau rasa akan menjadi ancaman untuk panen anggur besok hari.

"Jadi aku tidak bisa menerima uang. Upah yang kuterima setiap bulan di sana sudah cukup untukku sendiri—jadi kumohon dengan sangat, jangan membeli lukisanku dengan uang. Jika aku punya uang berlebihan, aku takut aku akan menjadi orang yang buruk."

Isabeau menghela napas. Jantungnya secepat kepakan burung yang terburu-buru meninggalkan sangkar. Tangannya menjadi sedikit gelisah.

"Tolong belilah dengan ilmu yang kaupunya. Katakan apapun yang kau ketahui, tapi tidak kuketahui."

"Hmm ..." Mata Isabeau bergerak-gerak cepat. "Tentang ... Italia? Di Italia sedang ada—"

"—Mereka sedang membangkitkan lagi aspek-aspek Yunani Kuno."

Isabeau tak kehilangan akal, "Menurut Dante Alighier, _Jalan menuju surga_ —"

"— _bermula di neraka_."

Isabeau diam begitu lama. Hingga lelaki itu tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. "Tidak apa kalau tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Aku berada di sini setiap hari Selasa, Kamis dan Jumat. Datanglah lain kali."

Isabeau mengiyakan, walau ia benar-benar tidak yakin.

* * *

Ia melebarkan daun jendela di ujung dapur, dan mendapati pagi yang benar-benar buta di bawah sana. Kabut masih mengalir di antara rumah-rumah, dan dari kejauhan Isabeau masih melihat lilin-lilin dan lentera kecil yang masih menyala dari beberapa jendela yang tak tertutupi tirai. Kebun anggur yang biasa ia lihat beberapa hari ini tertutup gelap di bagian barat.

"Masih terlalu menyayangi kota hingga kau enggan pulang?" Tangan Antonio mendekap pundak Isabeau.

Isabeau membungkuk dan bertopang dagu. Antonio menemukan pot yang rubuh di balkon kecil di bawah jendela. Dia membenarkannya sementara Isabeau berbicara hal kecil tentang tikus yang ditemuinya di dapur tengah malam tadi.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan pakaian?"

Ragu, Isabeau memutuskan hanya mengangguk pelan.

Antonio menyadari sesuatu. Memandangi Isabeau dari samping tak cukup memberinya jawaban. "Kau akan meninggalkan utang di sini?"

"Ah ... tidak, tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku siap kembali ke Aragon hari ini."

Isabeau memejamkan mata dan mendapati lagi senyuman si bapak pelukis. Lukisan beliau sangat samar di ingatan Isabeau dan ia sangat menyesalinya.

Sayang sekali hari ini hari Rabu.

* * *

Kereta yang membawa mereka melaju lebih lambat dari biasanya. Isabeau menengok dan mendapati desa yang mereka lewati sedang diramaikan oleh panen anggur. Beberapa orang mengeluarkan drum dari gudang. Anak-anak berdansa di antara lilitan-lilitan tanaman anggur dan mereka berteriak gembira.

Perempuan itu kembali. Antonio baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya yang seperti tidurnya ayam. Tangan yang tadi tersilang di dada pun mengucek matanya. Lama, dia mengamati Isabeau yang bertopang dagu.

"Sepertinya ada yang mengganggumu. Kau kelupaan membawa sebagian uang pajak yang harus disetorkan?"

Isabeau hanya mengembuskan napas. Panjang sekali, dan dia tidak terlihat ingin segera menjawabnya.

"Kalau iya, aku masih punya simpanan untuk menutupinya. Kau bisa menggantinya lain kali. Barangkali saat pangeranmu datang ke istana."

"Bukan itu ... sebenarnya ...," Isabeau sengaja memberi waktu untuk melihat apakah Antonio seorang penebak yang luar biasa, tetapi dia tidak mendapat apa yang ia mau. Ia pun duduk tegak dan menyusuri bagian bawah gaunnya, merah beludru yang ia rasa mulai kusam—Antonio mungkin tak menyadari ini atau dia akan segera memerintahkan seseorang untuk menggantinya dengan gaun panas yang merepotkan untuk dikenakan dalam perjalanan jauh.

"Aku bisa meminta sais untuk berhenti kalau kau juga ingin ikut pesta panen dan minum-minum anggur bersama warga," tambah Antonio, yang juga menengok lewat jendela sebelah kanan. Ia sempat melambaikan tangan pada seseorang di luar sana, yang Isabeau bertaruh—pasti tak mengenal siapa Antonio.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan, aku tidak terlalu suka anggur," Isabeau menjawab sambil menarik-narik pangkal hidungnya dan bersandar pada dinding kereta. Kepalanya mendongak sebentar dan berharap ada pintu muat kepala di langit-langit kereta agar ia bisa memandang langit hingga rasa pusingnya lenyap.

"Jadi, apakah kau mau berhenti?" Antonio kembali ke kereta dan memandang lawan bicaranya.

Isabeau menggeleng lemah. "Antonio. Apa ketakutan terbesarmu?"

"Huh? Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."

"Hah. Ayolaaah."

"Mungkin aku tahu, tapi tidak saat ini. Mungkin aku pernah memikirkannya juga, tetapi aku lupa." Ia menyengir enteng dan mengangkat bahu. "Punyamu, Sayang?"

Napas Isabeau tertahan sebentar. Ia melepaskan dan menariknya lagi dengan cepat, hanya sesaat dan tak ditangkap Antonio. "Buta. Buta. Aku takut dengan kebutaan."

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau tidak akan kehilangan apapun bahkan jika kau buta, kecuali hanya penglihatanmu. Mungkin segalanya akan gelap, tetapi kegelapan bukan hal yang paling menakutkan di muka bumi—"

"Aku tidak takut pada kegelapan. Aku ... aku takut," ia diam-diam menggenggam kain pakaiannya, "takut jikalau aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika aku buta. Sementara di luar sana ada seseorang, yang meski buta dan tua, dia bisa berbuat banyak hal ..."

Ia mendapati tatapan yang malah membuatnya tegang. Antonio tersenyum, kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan, Isabeau mengiranya sebagai sebuah ejekan jenaka yang memang menjadi bagian dari keseharian mereka berdua. Ia melepaskan genggaman pada kainnya ketika Antonio maju, membungkuk, dan menyusuri wajahnya dengan ujung jari. Seperti menyentuh sebuah keramik yang sangat tipis dan rapuh.

Ujung jari itu singgah di sudut matanya. Ujung hidungnya, dan rahang atasnya, juga bayang-bayang hitam yang sedikit menggembung di bawah matanya. _Semoga dia tidak menebak kapan terakhir kali aku menangis._

"Berarti yang paling kau takutkan adalah kekalahan, Sayang." Tangan itu singgah di garis rahang kiri Isabeau. Antonio lantas berbisik tepat di depan telinganya, "Kau memang penerima pengaruh dariku yang terbaik."

Isabeau menahan napas hingga Antonio mundur dan tersenyum seperti sebelumnya. Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu. "Bagaimanapun, seseorang pasti punya ketakutannya tersendiri, bukankah begitu?

Sejak memiliki kekuasaan, Antonio memang tak pernah sama lagi seperti sosok kecil al-Andalus atau remaja Hispania yang ia kenal dahulu.

Isabeau mengusap lengannya. Antonio kembali memandangi jendela, yang kini tidak lagi dipenuhi pemandangan keramaian orang-orang yang bersyukur atas anggur. Desa sudah mulai ditinggalkan dan Isabeau tak sabar untuk segera kembali ke Leuven.

* * *

Satu musim kemudian, Isabeau akhirnya menemukan cara untuk pulang ke Leuven. Tanpa Antonio, lelaki itu sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu di suatu istana Habsburg Timur, jauh dari tanah airnya.

Isabeau memakai tuniknya yang paling tua dan kusam. Pita di rambutnya digantinya dengan yang warna hijau, dan menyimpan yang merah di dalam peti kecil yang berisi beberapa kalung dari Antonio dan barang-barang masa kecilnya, pemberian kakak atau buatan adiknya, yang selalu ia bawa ke manapun. Takkan ia biarkan seorang pun mengenalinya sebagai _Spanish Netherlands_.

Ia ingin datang lagi ke sana, dengan sebuah pertanyaan di kepala.

* * *

Di pinggir tembok itu, kosong sekali. Tidak ada kanvas, kayu penyangga, ataupun seorang laki-laki yang duduk bersandar di dinding terluar universitas.

Ia mengitari halaman terluar. Mencari jalan masuk, tetapi ia menemukan seseorang yang menjanjikan sebelum memasukinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?" pemuda tanggung itu mendekati Isabeau yang berpura-pura bingung.

"Pelukis yang biasa duduk di samping sana ke mana? Apakah dia sedang mengajar?"

Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya, sesaat kemudian dia tampak sedih, "Maaf atas berita dukanya, Nona ... lelaki itu sudah meninggal, kurang lebih ... satu bulan lalu. Aku bisa mengantarkanmu pada anak angkatnya jika kau menginginkannya."

Isabeau menutup mulutnya, "Oh ..."

"Mari."

* * *

Di gubuk tua itu, Isabeau kira isinya adalah seorang pemuda yang kurang lebih sebaya dengan si pengantar. Tahu-tahu, lelaki yang menyambut mereka malah terlihat setua salah satu penasihat raja Antonio.

Dia tidak memperkenalkan namanya, wajahnya datar dan tidak memperlihatkan sedikit pun antusiasme yang berharga. Ketika pemuda yang mengantar telah pulang, dia seolah ingin segera mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Omong-omong, hanya tersisa satu lukisan, Nona."

Isabeau mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam.

"Dia berpesan agar aku memberikan satu buah bagi siapapun yang mencarinya setelah dia meninggal dunia. Akan kuambilkan."

Isabeau, yang hanya diperbolehkannya berdiri di ruang tamu yang sangat kecil dan dipenuhi oleh gulungan kertas yang nampak tua-tua tetapi tersusun rapi, mencegah lelaki itu sementara, "Maaf, apa aku boleh tahu dia menderita sakit apa hingga akhir hayatnya?"

Lelaki itu hanya berhenti untuk menengok sebentar, suaranya pun menjadi pelan, "Sakit kepala yang mengerikan."

Isabeau memutuskan untuk tidak duduk. Dia mendapati lukisan seorang pangeran Burgundy di dinding. Batu penyusun dindingnya tampak sangat dingin dan kaku. Mendiang lelaki tua itu membiarkan lumut bersarang di sudut ruang depan yang atapnya bocor. Ada sedikit basah di sana dan Isabeau langsung memalingkan muka. Di sisi lain, ada lemari yang pintunya telah dipreteli, dan disandarkan pada tembok. Buku-buku ada banyak di dalam sana. Apakah lelaki itu pernah mengalami masa yang panjang dengan penglihatan yang baik, ataukah anak angkatnya ini yang membacakan semua buku itu sepanjang tahun, Isabeau membiarkan pertanyaan itu menguap begitu saja di kepalanya.

"Ini untuk Anda."

Isabeau menerima sebuah lukisan langit yang luas. Hanya ada awan dan warna biru yang bercampur-campur.

Ia berterima kasih, lantas pulang.

Ia pikir ia akan menangis. Namun, entahlah. Bahkan wajah lelaki itu pun telah menjadi samar di kepalanya.

* * *

Di Aragon, Isabeau memimpikan laki-laki yang sama, tempat yang sama, bahkan ia sempat melihat, sekilas, seekor anjing yang sepertinya agak gila itu. Ia menghampiri si tua dan menanyakan sesuatu yang masih melekat di ingatannya,

"Mengapa ketakutan terbesar itu sangat mengganggu?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum, tetapi tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah yang sangat Isabeau kenali. Ia tercekat dan menutup mulutnya, tetapi bisikan itu tetap terujar, "Antonio!"

Ia langsung membuka mata dan mendapati Antonio sedang menyalakan lilin di sampingnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa aku membicarakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam tidurku?"

"Kau memanggil namaku."

"Oh ...," Isabeau pun bangkit perlahan meninggalkan bantalnya. Mengusap wajahnya. Cahaya lilin itu begitu redup, tetapi matanya langsung tertuju pada lukisan yang dipajang di seberang tempat tidur. Antonio berlutut di meja tempat lilin itu berada, mencari sesuatu di laci-lacinya.

"Sebegitu kerasnyakah?"

"Ah, ternyata lilinnya masih ada. Syukurlah. Ah, apa yang kautanyakan tadi?"

"Aku sampai membangunkanmu di kamar sebelah. Benar-benar buruk, sepertinya."

"Tidak juga. Aku berada di depan kamarmu, mencari gulungan yang ada di lemari sana. Dan pintumu memang tidak ditutup," Antonio mengedikkan dagu. Ia membuka laci berikutnya, tiba-tiba kaget, "Astaga, gulungannya ada di sini! Baiklaaah. Tidurlah lagi, Sayang," ia bangkit lalu mengusap-usap kepala Isabeau. Ingin diciumnya, tetapi ia mengurungkan niat karena perempuan itu masih terlalu kaget. "Selamat malam, semoga kau tidak bermimpi buruk lagi."

Isabeau hanya menjawab singkat, dan menyaksikan Antonio meninggalkan kamarnya sambil menutup pintu, tetapi tidak merapatkan ke bingkainya.

Namun anehnya, lelaki itu kembali lagi, mendorong pintu dan hanya kepalanya yang menyembul. Senyumnya begitu aneh, miring ke satu sisi dan matanya tak sejernih yang biasa. "Kalau kau memimpikan sesuatu yang membuatmu takut, katakan siapa dia, akan kudatangi dan kukalahkan dengan cepat. Kau benci kekalahan, bukankah begitu? Aku pun sama."

Kali ini, dia merapatkan pintunya. Isabeau masih termangu.

 _ **Ketakutan terbesar. Kekalahan. Antonio**_.

Ia takut kalah. Ia sama dengan Antonio. Isabeau kemudian mengangkat telapak tangannya dan memandanginya lama-lama.

Sekarang ia takut pada dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimana jika nanti ia berubah seperti Antonio?

(Yang tak pernah sama lagi seperti dirinya yang lama, hanya karena dunia mengubahnya, membuatnya besar, dan celakanya ia tak mau menolak.)

Ia mendapatkan ketakutan baru.

Dan filsuf penjawabnya pun sudah tiada.

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: bukan niat pada saat awal menulis; tetapi aku pengen memperlihatkan sedikit sisi 'dua wajah'-nya antonio di sini. di kalangan penggemar, ada suatu teori yang berkembang tentang spain yang 'bermuka dua'. dia bisa baik tapi benar-benar mengerikan di saat yang lainnya (bisa dilihat secara historis lewat penaklukan-penaklukannya, sih).

dan ada beberapa trivia historikal di sini. hayo, apa aja? sengaja ngga kuberikan eksplisit karena menurut suatu saran, kalau kamu menulis cerita historikal, tolong jangan tumpahkan fakta-fakta begitu saja. terapkan aspek 'show don't tell' di sini.

jadi, mari kita runutkan, siapa tahu ada yang ingin tahu. universitas yang dimaksud adalah **universitas katolik leuven** , merupakan universtas tertua di belgia yang dibangun tahun 1400an. lalu **habsburg timur** , yang kumaksud adalah austria karena dulu, dinasti habsburg menguasai daerah di austria dan spanyol.

selebihnya, kalau kalian jeli, ada bagian yang bisa dicari tahu lebih lanjut. misalnya, siapa aja sih penguasa spain sebelum habsburg? dan kalau dipikir-pikir, dari sini kita juga bisa melihat, seperti apa sih dunia abad renaisans dan pakaian-pakaiannya?

yes, membaca membuatmu lebih ingin tahu. semoga cerita ini menggagas rasa ingin tahu dan menghibur (plus memberikan amanat cerita coretkalauadajugasihcoret hahahah), ya! XD


End file.
